pokemonlpfandomcom-20200214-history
Appendix:Pokémon Sun and Moon Walkthrough/Part 35
Hau'oli Outskirts When the game starts up again, you'll be back in your room. You can find a here. Exit your room and Hau will come in. After some dialogue, he'll give you the other two Z-Crystals for the s that you don't have: The / / . He exits. Exit your house, and a mysterious old man hands you an . Open your Bag and open it, and you'll see it's an invitation to come to a certain room in the motel on . Ultra Beast Quest Route 8 Head there to the hotel and you'll meet up with Looker and Anabel, members of the International Police. They ask you if you've encountered . They then tell you Nihilego isn't the only Ultra Beast, and another Nihilego has appeared. Accept their offer and join their team to aid the Task Force. Then Anabel asks you to battle her to test your skills. After the battle, Looker asks you to go to the Aether Foundation to see Wicke. Head there right away. Aether Paradise Head straight inside. Go down the elevator to B2F. Just to the right is Wicke. She explains why Lillie went to Kanto with Lusamine: Bill, the inventor of the Pokémon Storage System, once combined himself with a Pokémon in an experiment gone bad. He was separated from the Pokémon by using his Teleporter and a Cell Separation System. She hopes the last of 's neurotoxins can be removed from Lusamine's body in the same way. After the conversation, she gives you two s. She goes back to Secret Lab B. Go right through the door and enter Secret Lab A. Talk to the employee to get the , the , and a . Go to Secret Lab B and talk to Wicke. She'll give you 10 s. These are specifically for catching Ultra Beasts. Wicke then tells you to go back to and talk to Anabel. Route 8 Enter the motel again and your first mission will start. Fly to Wela Volcano Park or Diglett's Tunnel. Wela Volcano Park or Diglett's Tunnel Travel around to make a wild Pokémon show up. A should appear. You've now completed this mission. back to to report it to Looker. Route 8 After you report, another will be sighted on Melemele Island. Fly to and enter the motel there. Route 2 Speak with Anabel here and another cutscene will play where Nanu shows up and suggests that you visit Melemele Meadow /Verdant Cavern . You'll also get 10 more s. Exit the room and head to your destination. Melemele Meadow /Verdant Cavern In , you'll need to catch two . In , you need to catch four . Sun= |-| Moon= Once you catch them all, go back to the motel on and report your success to Looker. Route 2 Watch the cutscene. They'll tell you that base has moved back to the motel . Fly there and enter the guest room. Route 8 When you get there, Mina, the Trial Captain of Poni Island, will be there. She'll want to battle you. After defeating her, Looker will give you 10 more s. Now you have to go to either Memorial Hill or Lush Jungle. Memorial Hill or Lush Jungle You'll have to catch two . After doing so, go back to and report your success to Looker. Route 8 Watch the cutscene where Nanu gives the International Police another tip. This time, fly to the motel on and enter the guest room. Route 13 A cutscene will take place. Afterwards, Looker will give you 10 more s. Now you need to go to Malie Garden or /Haina Desert . Malie Garden or Route 17 /Haina Desert Once at your destination, you can find either four or two . Sun= |-| Moon= Afterwards, go back to and report to Looker. Route 13 After another cutscene, you'll be instructed to head to the floating restuarant in Seafolk Village. Seafolk Village Enter the floating restaurant and a cutscene will play. Nanu will challenge you to a battle. Looker will give you another 10 s. The final is in Resolution Cave. To get there, you have to fly to Poni Breaker Coast, go north to Poni Grove, continue right to Poni Plains and on the right side of Poni Plains is an entrance to Poni Meadow. Follow the spiral path here to Resolution Cave. The details of all those new areas can be found here. Eventually, you'll reach Resolution Cave. Resolution Cave After heading all the way through the cave, you'll reach the basement. Here you'll find the final Ultra Beast, . Fly back to Seafolk Village after you catch it. Seafolk Village Heal up if you need to, then head back inside the restaurant. Tell Looker that you've finished the mission. They suggest that you head to the labs on Aether Paradise. Aether Paradise Head in and take the elevator down to B2F. Head right and enter Secret Lab B. The members of the International Police will thank you for the work you've done and as a thanks will pay you a whopping 1,000,000! The black creature that was shooting across the sky is actually the Legendary Pokémon . Head to Ten Carat Hill. Ten Carat Hill Go to the Furthest Hollow, where you will be able to find it. s won't work as well, as it's not an Ultra Beast. If it's night, throw s. Now you can say you've completed the Ultra Beast quest. Category:Pokémon Sun and Moon Category:Walkthrough